Alone?
by SesshysGurl98
Summary: Kagome is abused by her parents ever since her little sister kimi died. She feels like she's worth nothing but what happens when a teacher shows her hope? Or maybe even affection and love? Will sparks fly between these two? Or will the evil parents find out and try to break them up? Find out. (New Story)


Violet: Hey Readers!

Everyone: -_-''

Violet: What?

Everyone: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Violet: Ooooooo I Like That Song To :D

Everyone: -_- Buttcrack

Violet: :O

Everyone: You Havent Updated In Forever! :O

Violet: Oh Ermm About That…Highschool Has Been Kinda Rough For Me So I Never Had Time To Write New Chapters Or New Stories Srry…Buhh Ill Try My Best To Do More This Semester n Im Not Doing "Linked" For A While Because I Havent Had Any Good Ideas For The Next Chapter..So Im Just Gonna Write A New Story Till I Can Get A Good Idea For Linked's Next Chapter.

Everyone: Oh Ok…Whats This Story About?

Violet: Well This Story Is Called "Alone?" Its Sorta Of A Abuse Story I Got Inspired By A Amu n Ikuto Story I Read And I Had An Idea Pop In My Head

Everyone: Oh Ok…Lets Get One With The First Chapter Then :D

Violet: Alright…Enjoy Readers..

Chapter One:

Its been three years since kagome's sister died from a sickness…her mother and father blame her for their youngest child's death. Kagome didn't know how it was her fault but took the blame anyways. They would beat her ground her and make her life miserable because kagome reminded them so much of their other child.

One day kagome came home with her straight A's report card. She jumped up and down hoping her parents would be proud of her and that things would change for the better. She was wrong…

"you think that we would love you cause' of a fucking report card?" her father hissed. The mother grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"We are proud of you sweetie, we are sorry for the hurt we put you through because of…your s-sisters d-death" kagome looked at her mother's eyes and knew she was lying. Kagome sighed and walked up stairs to her room.

She picked some clothes out her drawer and grabbed a towel. She needed a shower to calm her.

She walked out her room and saw her father in the hallway glaring at her.

"Yes father?" kagome whispered

"I wish your mother would just get rid of you. We only loved your sister. because she always did good. Unlike you…Your just a waste of life bitch."

Kagome winced at the last word. Did her father really hate her that much? What did she do to get this reaction out of him?

Something in kagome changed…they didn't give a damn about her so why try to be good? Or try to inpress them? Fuck that shit. She was gonna show her true colors.

Kagome looked directly at her father with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"If you fucking hate me so much why not kill me? You say im a waste of life then why was I born? Think before you fucking speak bastard" Kagome hissed. She covered her mouth after she comprehended what she said. she never meant to say that it just was how she was feeling.

The father glared at her more. "Maybe I will kill you. Who knows" he shrugged and went back down stairs.

Kagome stood there speechless. She bowed her head and walked into the bathroom to take a long shower…she really needed it.

After she was done she dried off and put on her pajamas. She opened the door and once again her father was there leaning against the hallway wall. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I wont kill you, but I will make your life a living hell" He came up to her and landed a punched on the side of her jaw. She stumbled back and fell on the floor surprised and in pain. Kagome looked up only to get another blow to her face.

"Stop…Please…" she pleaded.

He slapped her across the face and left her there on the floor. Kagome let her tears fall once he was out of sight. She clung to her knees and rocked herself back and forth asking herself one thing over and over…

"Why me?"

he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He pulled the covers off his body and sat up in bed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. First day of being a Math teacher.

He got up from bed and took a quick shower. He threw on his clothes and fixed his hair. Today was going to be interesting…

He grabbed his suitcase and walked downstairs, Outside to his car. He Thought about it and thought today was a nice morning to walk to work.

So he walked his way to school. He looked on the other side of the street and saw a girl. She looked like a junior. He looked closer at her face and saw three bruises.

Sesshomaru's POV

I looked at the strange girl…I wondered what happened to her. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped from the contact and turned her head towards me. Her eyes were hard and filled with emptiness and something else I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Im fine. Leave me alone." She hissed.

"It doesn't sound or look like your ok. What happened to your face?" The girl sighed and stopped her walking, so did i.

"Look. It's none of your concern of what happened to me. You probaraly wouldn't even give a damn about it. Nobody does. So please just leave me alone" she bit out harshly. I was quite stunned. She walked pass me ignoring my presence.

I growled. How dare she act like that when I was only trying to help her? something is really wrong with that girl and I will find out what it is even if it kills me.

Kagome's POV

I walked pass the strange man and ignored him. I don't want anyone to know about my problem even If I was getting beat by my parents it's my fault that my little sister died…well that's what they keep saying so I guess it is my fault. Why did you have to die Kimi. If you didn't die from sickness we would still be a happy family. Did you do this on purpose? Were you trying to ruin my life by dying?

I felt the tears run down my cheeks. Why kimi? Why? I know father is going to get worse with the beatings and mother is going to get worse with the trash talking…Like they said…im just a lying, stupid, worthless being. I wiped my tears and walked faster to school. Hopefully I wont bump into that man again. He might start asking questions on why I was crying.

I giggled a little bit then gasped. I never laughed or giggled since kimi died…and this stranger man made me giggle easily? Maybe he does care. But I barley know him. Maybe I should apologize for being so mean earlier. He didn't deserve it after all he was only trying to help. That's all.

I Looked at my schedule and searched for my 1st period on the piece of paper. Biology – Mr. Naraku, Room C23, 3rd Floor, F Building.

I Walked to my first block and looked for F building. I found it and found the room. I knocked on the door lightly and a man with black wavy hair and Crimson eyes opened the door. He smiled lightly and opened the door further for me to walk in.

I walked in silently and saw students staring at my face. Was the bruises that noticeable? I walked to an empty desk and sat down. This was going to be a long day. I felt intense eyes staring at me and looked to my right. I saw a boy with golden eyes and white silver hair just like that man I bumped into earlier this morning. But his facial expression was different. It showed playfulness and determination. The man I bumped into earlier his face showed seriousness, coldness, and emotionless.

I looked back at the teacher as he started his lecture on biology stuff. I wasn't really listening…just staring off into space…it may be boring but it sure as hell was better than being at home getting beat to death. Maybe I can sneak into a classroom and sleep there when school closes or if I make any friends I can sleep over at their house for a couple of days. I just want to get away from the hell im living in right now.

I sighed as I heard the bell ring. Time is going by to fast for my liking. I looked at my schedule again and read. Math – Mr. Tashio, Room A34, 1st Floor, O Building.

I walked to my next class and once again knocked on the door. I was shocked to see the man from earlier who tried to help me, open the door. He had the same expression on his face but he showed no emotion after that. "Come in" he said as he widened the door for me to get through. As I walked pass him he whispered in my ear. "Stay after class" I sighed and found my assigned seat. He talked about Dividing binomials the whole class time. I put my head in my palm and fell asleep. 1 hour later I felt a tap on my shoulder and woke up. I looked up to see Mr. Tashio's eyes glaring at me.

"What happened and tell me now before I call your parents"

My eyes widened. "NO! DON'T! I Don't Want To Get Beat Again!" I covered my mouth quick. He looked at me with surprise then worry.

"What do you mean by beat again?"

"I…I Um Nevermind. I Have To Get Going To My Next Block" I stuttered as I got up from my seat. He pushed me back down and looked at me with serious eyes. "Kagome Higurashi Do Your Parents Abuse You?" he asked sternly.

What should I say? If I said yes then they would literally kill me or beat me to death…oh Kimi I wish you were here right now…

"Yeah…What About It?" My answer came out as a whisper.

"You Shall Meet Me After School, You'll Stay With Me So I Can Investigate This"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. What? Was he crazy or something? I mean it would be better than living with my parents but living with my algebra teacher? That's a bit akward…but I shrugged. Like I said everything is better than living with my parents.

"Okay….Can I Go To My Next Block Now?"

"Yes You May"

I got back up and walked out the classroom to my next block. Every other block was boring. By the time the last bell rang I walked back to Mr. Tashio's classroom. He was sitting at his desk grading work. I sat next to him and waited for him to finish. He looked at me and chuckled at my curiosity with the papers then went back to finish grading the work. After he was done he picked up his things and grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to his car. I wonder how this will turn out. Who knows? I might I have fun.

Violet: Watcha Think? :D

Everyone: Love Iht! :3 Make Sure You Update Regularly!

Violet: Alright Alright Ill Try My Best To

Everyone: _ No Your GOING TO Not TRY -_-

Violet: Your Not The Boss Of Me -.-

Everyone: Yes We Are

Sesshomaru: I Own All Of You

Violet: Oh Shutup Sesshomaru Your Only Useful Cause Of Your Looks

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOO DANG

Sesshomaru: Hush Shawty

Violet: O_O Ummm Please Don't Tell Me You Tryna Be A Thug Or Ghetto Cuz I Have NEVER Heard You Say Shawty

Sesshomaru: IM NOT GHETTO Im Ratchet

Violet: Ummm You Kno You Just Insulted Yourself…..Nvm Bye Everyone! See You Next Chapter :D

Sesshomaru: I Want That Cake Cake Cake Cake Cake Cake Cake Cake

Violet: Oh Boy….t.t

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
